


Hurt

by Meme_Witch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Self-Harm, Short, im sorry??, not very good, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meme_Witch/pseuds/Meme_Witch
Summary: Keith is scared and alone.





	Hurt

Keith Kogane was not a name known by many.

He was nobody. No family to truly call his own, no friends at his side….

No one.

He had no one.

But then Voltron happened. He made a family of his own, and found happiness he had never once had before.

But it scared him so, so very much.

What if it didn’t last?

Could it last?

No.

He didn’t deserve it.

He didn’t believe he deserved it.

And he was right. He lost everything and everyone he cared about.

When the war had ended, and they all went home...

They returned to their families, and Keith returned to nothing.

Everyone else was gone.

They left him.

They all said they cared, they all said they would stand by him. But they never did.

They vanished from his life completely.

But when they vanished?

That didn’t hurt so bad.

What hurt the most was knowing for so long that they would.

Even when they said they wouldn’t.

What hurt was how he cut his arm to ribbons.

What hurt was the terrible, awful feeling of fear ever-present in his mind.

Those are the things that hurt.

When they actually left?

He was so numb from all the rest of the pain, it didn’t even hurt.

Not for a long, long time.

He just wants to find someone he can trust.

Someone who won't use him.

Someone who won't disappear.


End file.
